criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
No More Mr. Knife Guy
No More Mr. Knife Guy is a case featured in an alternate world of Pinefield's Criminal Case series, appearing as a solo case in the city of Greycott. It is the only case to take place in Inlet Island, a district based in Greycott. Plot Dexter, confused at the confusing discoveries involving the Gentleman, made a funny theory, before heading off to his desk. Minutes later, Violet found the player and asked where Dexter was, only to hear a screech from the armory. There, Dexter laid dead, stabbed multiple times in a brutal murder. Upon investigation, three suspects—who happened to be members of the force—were flagged: Chief Muscare (whose key of the armory was found in the crime scene), Li (who disabled the CCTV camera at the crime scene), and Ina (whom Violet opted to interrogate after Ina said all her stress was too much to handle). Ina's autopsy revealed that Dexter was stabbed stabbed thirty-six times in the back, twenty-four times in the chest, and had his neck slit. He also choked on his own blood but the killer sliced his stomach to end him. She also noted that his killer is right-handed. Meanwhile, Cato analyzed an unknown substance found on a pile of flowers with an apology card written by the Gentleman at the cemetery, revealing that Dexter's killer drinks tea. Because of these events, Cato had to administer all of the analyses. Later, they received a letter from the Gentleman, who told them to investigate the airport, where they discovered Ina's recent blackouts and that the killer intended to burn Dexter's body, resulting in their sustenance of scorch marks. After that, a second investigation of the armory flagged Shane (whose name ended up on a receipt for flowers) and Callum (whose suspicious activities were revealed by a newspaper)—who also happened to be members of the force—as two more suspects. Soon after, Chief Muscare came to the detectives claiming that she was the Gentleman as she showed them the murder weapon, a kitchen knife. Violet was forced to put Chief Muscare in custody before they left to examine the cemetery again, where they found Shane's broken badge and the Gentleman's stamp which had a clear substance extracted from it, discovering that the Gentleman wears earrings. After those events transpired, Li tried to go back to her job and Callum—whose suitcase was found at the airport—tried to leave Greycott. It became too much for Violet, resulting in her breakdown, prompting Cato temporarily act as the player's partner. After Cato's suggestion of going back to the arsenal, an old photo of Dexter and Shane was found, resulting in Shane telling them about Dexter's past. A camera was also found there, revealing Li's great obsession with the serial killer. Violet—now recovered—came back and helped the player find Dexter's phone at the cemetery, which had a recording of the murder, proving the killer lost Dexter's phone there. Luckily, it provided the last piece of evidence: the Gentleman is six feet tall. To the team's horror and in an absolutely shocking and devastating event, Ina was proven to be Dexter's killer and the Gentleman. Violet was saddened and shocked when Ina was incriminated to be Dexter's killer and Ina responded with equally the same amount of shock. Ina tried denying killing Dexter but then admitted to being the Gentleman until she confessed that she couldn't remember killing any of her victims due to her blackouts. After her insane half-sister Isabella Bradford attempted to killing Ina and her mother back in Gost Yard, she went to psychologist Tiffany Shaw, as she didn't want to see Shane for her trauma. Violet was baffled, as Tiffany was murdered in her office that was nearly burned down; Ina confessed to killing Tiffany and only realizing that she was the Gentleman after the psychologist's murder. Violet said that Ina could have had help from the team, but since she never did and hid in her own torment, Violet finally shipped Ina off to trial. In the court, the judge remembered that Ina killed 828 people—including Dexter—but noted that Ina suffered from blackouts ever Isabella tried killing her; finally Ina was allowed to address the court. Ina said that she isn't a monster, even though she killed many innocent people, but not on purpose. She told that Shefali had two different daughters with two different men. Ina's mother was forced to abandon Isabella but knew nothing about her. In turn, Isabella killed plenty of people just to target Ina for having "the perfect life". She posed as a podcaster investigating the murders and pretended to be Ina's friend as she continued her father's legacy. When she pulled that mask off to reveal herself to her and the player, it shocked Ina. Isabella would have killed Ina, but Callum saved her by shooting Isabella although Ina dealt the finishing bullet to the head. She thought it was over and thought she was finally safe until she began having blackouts and nightmares when she slept and dreamt of killing people due to all her stress. When Tiffany was killed, Ina came to realize that she was the notorious serial killer. From then on, Ina decided to deliver messages to the victims' families since it they lost a part of them that would not get back. When she saw that she killed Dexter, she knew the player would catch her since she left countless clues behind. She just wanted to do what her crazy half-sister never did—apologize—and finally demanded to be judged, as she said that she would accept her sentence. The judge understood forgave Ina, agreeing that she wasn't a monster, as she showed remorse for her crimes. He noted that he'd be retiring after the painful sentence. The murders of 828 people were grounds for Ina to be sentenced to life imprisonment in solitary confinement. Ina—in acceptance of her sentence—bade the player and the team one last farewell. After the trial, Chief Muscare comforted Violet as the laboratory personnel reminisced over Dexter's funny personality and other he did to them or what they did to him. Finally, Li wanted the team to group hug, which they did so in tears. Violet finally decided that it was time to get their lives back together. Callum and Shane decided to leave the Greycott Police Department to find something new. Chief Muscare informed the player that they'd be transferred to the International Crime Agency, as she congratulated the player for helping them to find the Gentleman despite losing Dexter and Ina. After finding Dexter's favorite novel for Li and saying goodbye to the team, the player left for the ICA. Stats Victim *'Dexter Alstott' (stabbed multiple times in a brutal murder) Murder Weapon *'Kitchen Knife' Killer *'Ina Khanna' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect is right-handed *The suspect drinks tea Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has scorch marks *The suspect wears earrings Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks tea Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has scorch marks *The suspect wears earrings Suspect's Profile *The suspect is right-handed *The suspect drinks tea Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has scorch marks *The suspect wears earrings Suspect's Profile *The suspect is right-handed *The suspect drinks tea Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has scorch marks Suspect's Profile *The suspect is right-handed *The suspect drinks tea Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has scorch marks Killer's Profile *The Killer is right-handed. *The Killer drinks tea. *The Killer has scorch marks. *The Killer wears earrings. *The Killer is six feet tall. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Police Arsenal. (Clues: Victim's Body, Key, Locked CCTV; Victim identified: Dexter Alstott) *Examine Key. (Result: Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints. (New Suspect: Annika Muscare) *Ask Chief Muscare about her key. (Prerequisite: Annika's Fingerprints identified) *Examine Locked CCTV. (Result: Disabled CCTV; New Suspect: Li Zhang) *Question Li about disabling the CCTV. (Prerequisite: Disabled CCTV unlocked; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Cemetery View) *Investigate Cemetery View. (Prerequisite: Talk to Li; Clue: Flowers with Card) *Examine Flowers with Card. (Result: Gentleman's Apology) *Examine Gentleman's Apology. (Result: Unknown Substance) *Analyze Unknown Substance. (03:00:00; Evidence: Killer drinks tea) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Evidence: Killer is right-handed; New Suspect: Ina Khanna) *Interrogate Ina about all the recent stress. (Prerequisite: Victim's Body autopsied) *Go to Chapter 2. (2 stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Airport Terminal. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Luggage Bag, Locked Purse) *Examine Luggage Bag. (Result: Gasoline Can) *Analyze Gasoline Can. (12:00:00; Evidence: Killer has scorch marks; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Weapons Locker) *Examine Locked Purse. (Result: Diary) *Question Ina about her blackouts. (Prerequisite: Code on Purse deciphered) *Investigate Weapons Locker. (Prerequisite: Gasoline Can analyzed; Clues: Faded Paper, Torn Pieces) *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Receipt) *Analyze Receipt. (03:00:00; New Suspect: Shane Watson) *Ask how Shane's name ended up on the receipt for flowers. (Prerequisite: Receipt analyzed) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Newspaper Article) *Analyze Newspaper Article. (06:00:00; New Suspect: Callum Carraway) *Question Callum Carraway about his suspicious activity. (Prerequisite: Newspaper Article analyzed) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Ask Chief Muscare why she's claiming to be The Gentleman. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Murder Weapon identified: Kitchen Knife) *Investigate Makeshift Grave. (Prerequisite: Talk to Annika; Clues: Broken Pieces, Gentleman's Stamp) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Shane's Badge) *Question Shane about his badge at Dexter's makeshift grave. (Prerequisite: Shane's Badge restored) *Examine Gentleman's Stamp. (Result: Clear Substance) *Analyze Clear Substance. (09:00:00; Evidence: Killer wears earrings) *Ask Li why she's trying to do her job. (All tasks before must be done first) *Investigate Station Seats. (Prerequisite: Talk to Li; Clue: Suitcase) *Examine Suitcase. (Result: Plane Ticket) *Stop Callum from leaving the city. (Prerequisite: Plane Ticket found) *Go to Chapter 4. (1 star) Chapter 4 *Investigate Police Arsenal. (Available after unlocking Chapter 4; Clues: Torn Photo, Locked Camera) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Old Police Photo) *Talk to Shane about Dexter's past. (Prerequisite: Old Police Photo restored) *Examine Locked Camera. (Result: Camera) *Analyze Camera. (06:00:00) *Grill Li about her obsession with The Gentleman. (Prerequisite: Camera analyzed) *Investigate Cemetery View. (All tasks before must be done first; Clue: Dexter's Phone) *Examine Dexter's Phone. (Result: Code Deciphered) *Analyze Dexter's Phone. (15:00:00; Evidence: Killer is six feet tall) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to A Good Man Down. (1 star) A Good Man Down *Ask Callum why he's leaving the GPD. (Available after unlocking A Good Man Down) *Investigate Airport Terminal. (Prerequisite: Talk to Callum; Clue: Box of Photographs) *Examine Box of Photographs. (Result: Photo of GPD) *Give the photo to Callum and bid him farewell. (Prerequisite: Photo of GPD found; Reward: Dexter's Suit) *Talk to Shane. (Available after unlocking A Good Man Down) *Investigate Police Arsenal. (Prerequisite: Talk to Shane; Clue: Shane's Bag) *Examine Shane's Bag. (Result: Resume) *Ask Shane why he's leaving the GPD. (Prerequisite: Resume found; Reward: Burger) *See what Chief Muscare wants to tell you. (All tasks above must be done first) *Investigate Cemetery View. (Prerequisite: Talk to Annika; Clue: Faded Novel) *Examine Faded Novel. (Result: Dexter's Favorite Novel) *See how Li is holding up. (Prerequisite: Dexter's Favorite Novel unraveled; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Station Seats. (Prerequisite: Talk to Li; Clue: Gift Bag) *Examine Gift Bag. (Result: Goodbye Card) *Bid farewell to the team. (Prerequisite: Goodbye Card found) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *This is one of the final cases of a district/region in which the killer does not appear as a suspect previously. *All suspects in this case are main characters. **This is one of the cases where all suspects have appeared previously. **In addition, a main character turned out to be the killer in the climax. *The name of the case might be taken from the idiom "No More Mr. Nice Guy", which is "something that is said when someone has decided to stop thinking about the wishes and feelings of other people". *This was a series finale scribed by SevereFlame22, but the main characters featured in this case are of another series called Pinefield. Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Greycott